Life Is Perfect
by demon scream
Summary: “How about I take you to diner. As payment I mean.” he added the last quickly and a blush stained his cheeks. IrukaHinata rated M for lemon. Oneshot


Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Life Was Perfect

Hinata slowly cleaned her office. Her shift at the hospital had ended an hour ago. Even if she was not being paid she stuck around to help out. After all she had nothing else to do.

She turned as she heard knocking. Pulling the door open she found herself smiling up at a scared man with a child in his arms.

"Iruka-sensei." she said beaming at him and stepping aside to let him enter.

"Ah Hinata-chan glad I found you before you left." Iruka stated as he placed the young boy on the table.

"What can I do for you sensei?" Iruka turned to look at the young woman. She had grown since her academy days with him. She had grown out her rare colored hair it reach her mid back. Her face had lost its baby roundness and had become more distinctly feminine. Her body had become that of every mans wet dreams. In fact she had been the protagonist of all his latest dreams. He cleared his throat before his thoughts went into the gutter.

"Jin here has hurt his foot. We've been waiting up front for hours and no one has seen him yet. So I was wondering if maybe you could help us out." he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

Hinata laughed he looked so adorable. "Of course I'll help. All you have to do is ask." she answered laughter still evident in her voice.

She suddenly switched to doctor mode and went to the boy. "Hi my name is Hinata. I'm going to check your foot and try to make it all better. Okay?" she said gently to the frightened boy. He nodded his head and she bent to check his leg.

Activating her blood limit she looked for any broken bones. "No broken bones. That good for you Jin-kun. Looks like you just sprained your ankle and pulled a few muscles." With that she pushed healing chakra into his ankle.

The boys painful looking face soon faded into one of peace and happiness. "There you go. Try not to step to much on it for the rest of the week." she smiled at him patting his head.

"Hai Hinata nee-chan." Hinatas smile grew wider as she reached her desk and pulled out two lollipops. She handed one to the happy boy and the other to a smiling Iruka.

"What do I owe you Hinata-chan?" Iruka asked as he accepted the treat.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei."

"You say that every time I bring you an injured student."

"Sensei I like to help out it makes me feel useful. Besides you helped me more then I've helped you."

"How about I take you to diner. As payment I mean." he added the last quickly and a blush stained his cheeks.

Hinata felt herself blushing as little butterflies fluttered in her stomach. "Hai I accept."

"Okay pick you up at eight?"

"I'll be waiting."

Iruka went to pick up the small boy. He was too busy sucking on his lollipop to notice his sensei big goofy grin. Or for that matter Hinatas red face and equally goofy grin.

"Ja." Iruka called out as he exited the office.

Hinata nodded her head knowing full well that he didn't see her. She turned quickly finishing cleaning up her office and headed out to her apartment.

Hinata had renounced the title of clan heir and passed it down to her sister. That had been nearly seven years ago. She had shown no major improvements while her sister had excel above expectations. Once she had been truly honest with herself she realized she wanted nothing to do with the clan. She had never been happier.

Now the man ,which she had turned her affection towards, has just asked her on a date. It was fair to say she was ecstatic. Hinata sighed and looked down at her normal everyday clothes she needed new clothes. So shopping she will go she thought happily.

7:55

Hinata stood in front of her bedroom mirror. After hours of searching the stores she had finally came across the perfect dress. It had been bunched up in the back of a shelf abounded and forgotten.

It was light lavender bringing out her eyes. The material wrapped snuggly against her curves accentuating them and leaving the rest for the imagination. It was spaghetti strap, showing of her creamy shoulder and a hint of her cleavage. The dress was simple and long with one slit on the side showing of a shapely leg.

Her hair was up in a stylish bun with her long bangs framing her delicate face. Her shoes were her favorite. The were high heels with straps around her ankles and a thong of diamonds running to her toes. Overall she felt sexy especially with the new undergarments she had bought.

Her doorbell rang making her look away from her image to the clock. It was exactly eight o'clock. He was as punctual as ever she thought as she went to open her front door.

Her breath caught in her throat as he stood before her looking so handsome. He had changed from his normal jonin outfit to one more casual. A green dress shirt adorned his muscular chest and black slacks hugged his legs. He looked rather uncomfortable and held out a bouquet of snowy white flowers towards her.

She smiled and accepted them looking down at them to hide her ever growing blush. He bent down to kiss her cheek at the same time she decided to look up and their lips met. Eyes widened but neither backed away.

Hinata deciding that was her chance and she would never get another wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body flushed against his. He groaned and pressed harder against her. His tongue begged for entrance and she gladly opened for him.

Moaning as his tongue touched hers and began a sensual duel her mind went blank and all that she was aware of was his mouth and body against her. He was pretty much gone as well but was brought back as he heard snickering down the hall.

He finally remembered they were standing in her open door way. Iruka gave her a light push making her walk backwards and shutting the door behind them. Their mouths never left each other hands tangling in each others bodies.

He finally broke the kiss and came up for breath panting harshly. He moaned as she started to kiss his neck and her body wickedly slid against his. His hands brought her closer to him and to his astonishment his hand was cupping her bottom underneath her dress. He squeezed her ass not remembering when he had placed his hand there but not really caring.

"Lets go to my bedroom." Hinata breathlessly said.

"Are you sure?" Iruka asked trying hard to control himself. If he set foot in her room he doubted he would be able to stop.

"Positive." she moaned out. That was all he needed to hear. He grabbed her bottom picking her up she wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to her room. He placed her on the bed and stood to look at her.

"Your so beautiful Hinata." he said before laying down beside her.

"Your so handsome Iruka." she answered him before bringing her lips down towards his. Slowly she removed his shirt kissing ever bit of his newly exposed flesh. He moaned under her trying to keep still so she could explore him. When she came to his slacks he stopped her hands and flipped them over stopping her protest with a burning kiss.

His hands explored her body over her dress then slowly letting the tips of her dress flutter over her skin he removed it. She was left in her underwear and shoes. He groaned at her choice of undergarments. Her black bra barely contained her overflowing breast. The small scrap of black frill barely covered her mound.

He lowered his body on top of hers shivering as her soft skin touched his. His hands traveled the contours of her body wrenching moans of pleasure from her. Hinata withered and arched her body beneath his she couldn't get enough of him. She was on the verge of tears of want when he finally entered her.

Needles to say they never made it to dinner.

Hinata groaned as her alarm cloak went of she turned it off without opening her eyes and snuggled back into the warm body beside her. Her eyes opened the memories from the night before returned making her smile. Looking at the man beside her, her smile grew bigger.

Iruka was still sound asleep. His hair was out of its normal pony tail and it cutely framed his handsome face. She giggled and moved a strand out of his face bending down she gave him a kiss on the cheek then got up.

When she got down her hall she noticed something white in front of her front door. Walking over she noticed it was the flowers from the night before. In her um excitement she had dropped them and promptly forgotten them. Picking them up she headed to the kitchen to put the bouquet in water and start breakfast.

Iruka awoke to the sound of soft singing and the clatter of pots and pans. He looked around a bit disoriented to find himself not in his room but a more feminine one. Then he sighed in happiness. Last night had been beyond his wildest dreams and from the sounds that were coming from the kitchen they were not over yet.

He dressed then silently made his way to the kitchen. Standing at the entrance he watched as Hinata happily went around the chore of making breakfast. He felt like he was in paradise as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

She giggled as he kissed her neck his unbound hair tickling her cheek. A moan escaped her as he continued his assault on her neck. At that moment life was perfect for the both of them.

* * *

For BloodNinja555 who was kind enough to review one of my stories and told me his/her favorite pairing. As well for all the Iruka/Hinata fans. 


End file.
